


Two Years Since...

by Whyaretheyalltaken11



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, How Do I Tag, Leo valdez mention - Freeform, Must Read, Post-Gaea & The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyaretheyalltaken11/pseuds/Whyaretheyalltaken11
Summary: It's been 2 years since the giant war and everyone is planning the anniversary celebration, but when a strange beast attacks camp, they will learn that once again, they never will get a break. A new evil is arising, and according to the Oracle, they have a secret weapon that will guarantee their victory. Title may change. Please no flames, its my first story.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hey so this is my first fanfic so please don't give any hate, I do take constructive criticism though. I'm really not sure when this takes place, it doesn't really fit in the storyline of ToA. It's more like an AU. I'll try my best to write something actually sorta good so here it goes. CONTAINS SPOILERS!  
_________________

Jason  
\--------------  
Jason sighed as he gazed up at the perfectly blue sky. It had been two whole years since the giant war, two years since Gaea, and two years since Leo Valdez, his best friend, had sacrificed himself to save both camps. Today was the anniversary of that day. He had promised to meet Piper by the canoe lake to discuss the final arrangements for the celebration feast tonight, but he just couldn't bring himself to head off. It seemed so unfair that they were here, celebrating a victory when Leo was gone, dead.  
Jason sniffled and began toward the lake. He just couldn't stop thinking about Leo, about how he could have saved him, how unfair it all was. He gazed across camp. Several Apollo kids were shooting hoops over on the basketball court, and a big group of Hephaestus kids were gathered together- most likely creating the blueprints for this year's fireworks- around several tables in the dining pavilion. It all seemed so peaceful, it was hard to believe that two years ago, the camp had nearly been destroyed by Gaea and her minions.  
Jason continued to walk until he reached the shore, he stopped by the waterfront and looked around, hoping to spot Piper, but she didn't seem to have come yet.  
Jason stiffened, suddenly alert. He felt something was watching him. He spun around, unsheathing his sword in one swift motion and-  
"Wah! Jason, bro, chill!"  
Jason realized he had nearly decapitated Percy and lowered his sword sheepishly.  
"Sorry man, guess I'm a little on edge, I feel like something's off today."  
"Relax Grace," Percy said with a wave of his hand. "Today is gonna be great, fireworks, smores, and most importantly food. No need to worry."  
"Ya, I guess so. Come on bro, I've got to find Piper."  
With that Jason and Percy walked across the beach to where Piper could now be seen giggling with Annabeth on the rocks. Pipes looked stunning with her hair blowing in the wind and her gorgeous eyes reflecting the afternoon light. The two of them spotted the boys and waved to them. Jason and Percy took off down the shore to meet their girlfriends.  
\----------------  
Sorry if anyone seemed ooc, but I tried my best. Please give this story a chance, I promise it will get better. I know it's short but I plan to write more.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna write a summary for every chapter...

Piper

"No way that happened, Perce."   
The six demigods were sitting around one of the tables in the pavilion. The party had been a blast and now things were beginning to wind down. Some campers had already gone back to their cabins to sleep, while others went on to the bonfire. But the six heroes had chosen to stay and talk together. Percy had decided to regal them with his adventures in the Sea of Monsters. "Yes it did, Piper. Circe convinced me to drink the potion and next thing I knew, I was several inches tall, a guinea pig!" Percy insisted, waving his arms. "Annabeth, back me up!"  
"Yup, no matter where we go Percy always manages to do do something stupid." She replied with a smirk.  
"Hey!"  
"Which I love him for."   
Everyone else started laughing at the two lovebirds. Piper was feeling happy. She always felt pretty down around this time of year, and it seemed the party and hanging out with the crew was just what she needed to raise her spirits.   
"Anyway, so there I was, squeaking in the cage when Annabeth came in. She looked absolutely stunning, she was even wearing makeup!" Percy continued.   
Annabeth was about to protest about the makeup part when there was a loud rumble followed by an earth-shattering roar. The six demigods jumped to their feet in alarm.  
"What was that?" Frank asked.  
"No idea but it came from the campfire." Jason said, drawing his sword "We've got to go help!"  
"You don't say." Percy said with a grin. The six of them ran off to the fire where screams could be heard, and the sounds of demigods fighting whatever monster had invaded the camp filled the air.

\--------------------  
Ya, I know it's short. I figured I had to post something. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
